An image rendered by a display apparatus is composed of individual picture elements (pixels) that are perceived by a human as the image.
Typically, each pixel has a grayscale intensity that is individually controlled by circuitry dedicated to that pixel.
According to the examples used in this document, each picture element (pixel) has a certain color. In some literature, what we refer to as a pixel would be referred to as a sub-pixel.